The present invention relates to a monitor display in a word processing system.
In a word processing system it is desirable if the entire characters on one page are displayed on an image screen at a same time when the reformat operation is conducted. However, when the entire characters on one page are desired to be displayed on the image screen at the same time, the image screen must have a larger area as compared with the conventional CRT display system.
The normally used character display CRT has a display screen of 80 characters.times.25 lines (10 characters/inch, 6 lines/inch). Therefore, it is impossible to display the full page characters of one sheet of A.sub.4 paper (210 mm.times.297 mm, namely, 8.27 inches.times.11.69 inches). One way to display the full page characters on the conventional image screen is to reduce the size of the displayed character. However, the display becomes difficult to read, thus the reduced size display is not suited for conducting the editing operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a display system in a word processing system for displaying a layout of a full page document.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a monitor display system in a word processor for ensuring an easy editing operation.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, characters are displayed in a normal size when the document data input operation is conducted. Thus, the operator can easily read the characters. When the full page layout is desired to be displayed, the system is placed in a layout monitor mode, wherein the layout pattern is displayed through the use of a specific symbol which is smaller than the characters in the normal operation mode.